heroes_of_the_wastesfandomcom-20200213-history
MCCU Timeline
Timeline The timeline of the MCCU is split into two abbreviations based upon the Conquest of Aleppo by Loganius. Actions before this event are labeled as Ancient History in the scale of Aleppo's history as a world, and are given the abbreviation of "BC", or "Before Conquest". Events that occur afterwards are known as "AC" or, "After Conquest". 5400 BC * The early foundations of Aleppo have been founded, as minor villages. 5000 BC * The first creatures of the night appear on Aleppo, terrorizing local village people. Some take to calling them "Mobs". * Enderman make contact with Aleppo the first time. Friendly interactions between humans and Endermen lead to the creation of Ancient End Portals across the world. 3150 BC * Ancient structures are built in the Desert by a variety of peoples, of unknown origin. 1100 BC * Humans discover Aleppo's large deposits of Iron - causing the use of Iron tools to spread across the land. 890 BC * A prophecy titled by philosophers as "Pax Aleppica" details the coming of Immortal Kings in the coming years. 800 BC * '''The Events of Aleppo 1.0 Begin: '''Loganius arrives in Aleppo for the first time, and founds the City of Logania. He designates a City-State system, allowing City-States to surround the Capital and be ruled independently. These City-States are Tikal, Daisy Bay, Tessier, and Wilkes-Barre. 798 BC * Believing that the coming of these people fulfilled the prophecy, people begin flocking to the mainland of Aleppo 1.0. * To celebrate Logania, each City-State presents a gift to the Capital that represents their culture. 776 BC * The original island of Tessier is destroyed by unknown causes. The island was split into two, and renamed as the "Tessier Isles". * The new Capital of Tessier is constructed upon a hill. 753 BC * Crime and the trade of recreational drugs comes to an all-time high in Aleppo, which in turn traces its origin to the crime hub of Wilkes-Barre. 745 BC * The official Jail of Aleppo is founded beneath Aleppo 1.0's mainland, for any would-be Criminals. 728 BC * Tessier's enchantment beliefs designates Aleppo as a "realm", the first time it was called as such in the world's history. 722 BC * Government systems emerge for the first time in Aleppo's history. * The land of Tessier establishes itself as a hybrid of a Monarchy and Republic - granting freedoms to it's people, while maintaining Tessier's permanent leadership. * Logania, Daisy Bay, Wilkes-Barre, and Tikal establish standard Monarchies. Wilkes-Barre, secretly, is a criminal empire, which the others are unaware of. 700 BC * The bridge between Wilkes-Barre and Logania is constructed. 660 BC * Wilkes-Barre and their citizens, including their ruler, vanish mysteriously without a trace. 653 BC * The Mayans expand their empire, conquering a Village in the forest across the sea - which is then renamed to "Palenque." Prisoners taken in their conquest are sacrificed to the Mayan gods. 600 BC * A bridge between Logania and Tikal is established. 563 BC * Daisy Bay constructs The Bee and Barb, which attracts tourists from the other City-States. 551 BC * The piers of Tessier, Daisy Bay, and Logania are expanded, allowing the use of boats to traverse between each City-State. * Tikal expands it's pier as well for further access to the sea - which they utilize for conquest and exploration, along with fishing. 509 BC * Tessier established itself as a commercial hub due to it's booming fishing industry. 490 BC * Continued pressure by Tessier's economy causes tensions with the neighboring nation of Daisy Bay. 449 BC * The Great Stairway of Tessier was burned down by Longanius. * Thinking it was an attack made by the people of Daisy Bay, Tessier orders a bombing of Ridley Pier * As a direct result of the Bombing of Ridley Pier, The Daisy-Tessier War begins. 421 BC * Tax rates increase in Daisy Bay, much to the outrage of the public, with the intention of funding their war efforts. 400 BC * The Great Wall of Fire is built by the Mayans of Tikal. The Wall is continued to be expanded upon over the years, keeping Mobs away. 331 BC * Tessier and Queen Cry-Star of the Maya announce the funding of a joint project with one another. Leftover materials and funding for the Mayan's construction would be handed to the land of Tessier for further projects. 305 BC * The Chichen Itza is constructed, causing culture to flourish in Tikal. 273 BC * Tessier constructs Stonehenge, established between the land of Tessier and the ruins of Wilkes-Barre. 207 BC * The rulers of the City-States of Logania recognize the threat presented by the End - and declare a formal War. This begins The End Crusade. 202 BC * After preparing their armies, the rulers of Logania enter an End Portal to fight the Ender Dragon. They defeat the dragon, but fail to collect it's Dragon Egg, to prevent another Dragon from forming. 121 BC * Logania's Rulers declare War on the Nether, and defeat the Ruler of the Nether, The Wither. Daisy Bay remains neutral in the War. 44 BC * The City-States of Logania declare independence from the Capital of Logania. The artifacts originally dedicated to Logania are forcefully collected in a rebellion, and granted to Queen Cry-Star, whom they declare as the new Ruler of All Aleppo. * Loganius, defeated and torn from his throne, burns down the Capital of Logania. The people of Logania migrate to the other City-States. He disappears into the Nether Realm, whisking himself away for the next 44 years. 0 * Loganius returns from the Nether Realm as the Ruler of the Nether. He leads an army of Nether forces to conquered the City-States of Aleppo, burning most of it to the ground. He disappears back into the Nether afterwards. 30 AC * An advanced race from another galaxy transports the ruins of the Mayan Chichen Itza to The Moon to study it. Unbeknownst to them, Queen Cry-Star is in a suspended state in the inner chamber. 839 AC * A Viking by the name of Hjalkar Hardrada emerges as the rightful heir to the throne of Roskilde, a faraway Viking City. Refusing the throne, Hardrada gathers a ship on his own and leaves. He lands in a Tundra Biome, where he attempts to find shelter in a Mountain. The Viking ends up freezing, remaining encased in Ice for centuries. 1200 AC * '''The Events of Aleppo 2.0 Begin: '''A traveler known only as Daisy arrives at the Sanctum Sanctorum, nearby to Aleppo 1.0. The land has since been covered in Desert and Savannah. Here, she meets Doctor Strange and his assistant, Wong. The three begin building a town together. * Daisy Dunes and Sanctorumtown are first established. 1205 AC * Sensing a descendant of the original Logania is present, Loganius exits the Nether and takes on the appearance of a homeless man with boundless knowledge. None the wiser, the three others allow him into their village. 1209 AC * Doctor Strange makes renevations to the Sanctum Sanctorum, creating a bedroom and 2 Iron Golem guardians. A Nether Portal is available at the center. 1212 AC * While Strange focused on renovating the Sanctorum and crafting spells, his assistant Wong spent the time on Sanctorumtown, where farming began to become one of it's major industries. 1220 AC * After reading of Ancient spells, Strange casts immortality spells upon himself, Wong, and Daisy. 1222 AC * Loganius finishes work on a shrine, and then begins work on a Pyramid. 1230 AC * Strange, Wong, Daisy, and Loganius fight the Ender Dragon - the second time in history where humans have fought the forces of The End. * Emerging victorious from the Ender Dragon, the humans destroy the Dragon's Egg left behind, sealing Aleppo off from the dangers of The End for centuries to come. 1233 AC * A farmer named Chow established a potato farm nearby the Sanctum Sanctorum. 1236 AC * A Judicial system has been formed between the residents of Aleppo 2.0, including a Jail and a Courthouse. 1239 AC * Chow's farming town declares that shipments of crops to Daisy Dunes will be halted entirely, raising tensions between the two towns. 1241 AC * One of the residents of Sanctorumtown goes insane and is tried in court. They are placed in the local Jailhouse and supervised daily. After escaping, they are executed publicly by Loganius. 1245 AC * The Fall of Daisy Dunes occurs. Fire and brimstone destroy the great city of Daisy Dunes, with Chow as the culprit. Chow is executed by the spells of Wong and Strange. * Strange attempts to use his Time Stone to revert the damage to Daisy Dunes and bring Daisy back from the dead. The spell malfunctions, due to interference by Loganius, unknown to Strange. Believing it to be destiny, Strange instead projects the Sanctum Sanctorum and Sanctorumtown into the Mirror Dimension, before transporting them into the future to an unknown date. * Loganius returns to the Nether, satisfied with being victorious once again. 1420 AC * '''The Events of Aleppo 2.5 Begin: '''A wandering traveler encounters a man from the future, who claims that they are Adolf Hitler. For a few months, they establish the Fourth Reich, which the traveler is forced to work under. After two other travelers arrive in the village, they kill Hitler and de-establish the Fourth Reich. They maintain the village, however, banding together due to their common goal to defeat the Phantoms, a flying menace that appears at night. 1425 AC * The Aleppo 2.5 village establishes a Storage Hut, which allows for further infrastructure to be built upon. * Farming begins to flourish in the Aleppo 2.5 village, with pastures littering the fields. A Stone monument was built as well, as a tribute to the gods of the past. 1860 AC * The rise of pollution in Aleppo, causes global warming in some parts of the world. Faraway in a former Tundra Biome, Hjalkar Hardrada's ice enclosure is thawed out entirely, allowing him to live a new life. The Biome, now a Forest nearby to a Grassland, allows him to begin working off the land independently in peaceful surroundings. 1863 AC * '''The Events of Aleppo 3.0: '''Three travelers make their way separately to the Viking's area; a mane named Tom, who calls himself a "Hobbit", a girl named Yuna with a mind for documenting her travels, and a runaway outlaw looking for a new life - known as Butch Tan Der Linde. Together, they begin establishing their own homes in the forested area. The Viking only introduces himself as "The Viking", and does not speak much to the others. * Butch Tan Der Linde quickly establishes himself as a leader figure, and demands that "the camp gets its slice" via a donation box at the center of the town. 1870 AC * The Viking constructs a Longhouse, one of the few Viking Longhouses still in existence in Aleppo. 1872 AC * Through exploring, an End Portal is uncovered. The residents of the village decide to enter The End after reading the tales of old. * The Ender Dragon has returned after rituals performed by the Endermen. However, the four heroes manage to put an end to the Ender Dragon once again. 1875 AC * Loganius arrives briefly in the village. He explains that he needs the villagers to modernize further, and offers them the opportunity to start anew in the attempt to build a modern City. Loganius hides his true intentions - that of wishing to conquer their galaxy, and to rid of the long believed dead Queen Cry-Star, who rests in the Chichen Itza interior on The Moon. The villagers accept his offer. 1876 AC * '''The Events of Aleppo 3.5 Begin: '''In a faraway land, the villagers of Aleppo 3.0 are transported to found a City together after being teleported by Loganius, and granted immortality. 1899 AC * By this year, the Aleppo 3.5 characters have created a sprawling City that extends outwards from a former military Encampment. The City features a Clock Tower, steel bridge, holy site, and a large farming industry. 1903 AC * The National Aleppo Space Administration, more commonly known as NASA, is founded by Butch Tan Der Linde. 1906 AC * The Void, a roaming black storm of dark matter, begins a descent in the village closest to the city of Aleppo 3.5. 1912 AC * NASA launches it's first Rocket to The Moon, where it establishes a small outpost that is capable of emitting breathable oxygen. A Moon Rover is built by Butch Tan Der Linde. * The Viking discovers the Chichen Itza on The Moon while exploring. 1914 AC * Construction begins on the CN Tower, a joint project by The Viking and Butch Tan Der Linde.